


Enough

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dark and stormy night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



Enough  
CC

 

“What are you doing?” Jensen’s voice was low and heavy with sleep as he wrapped strong arms around his lover. He rested his chin on Carlos’ shoulder and looked out the window. Rain lashed the pane of glass obscuring the view. The wind moaned around the corners of the beach house furiously tossing the fronds of the palm trees around, and the constant roar of the surf added a note of fury to the night as the waves pounded the shoreline. 

Cougar stirred and glanced over his shoulder, face suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightening. He leaned back into Jake’s warm embrace with a sigh. “Just watching the storm,” he murmured. 

Jensen’s reply was drowned out by the crash of thunder that followed. He buried his cold nose in Carlos’ hair and nuzzled the nape of his neck. 

Cougar shivered and smiled as warm lips brushed his skin. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the caress. The chaos and ferocity of the storm gave way to the peace and joy of simply being together and he turned to draw Jake down with him, back into the warm nest of their bed. He curled up in Jensen’s arms and snuggled as close as he could get. He laid his head on the tech’s chest and just listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat and the slow measured pace of his breathing. Tomorrow Cougar and Jensen would venture out into the storm of their lives, but tonight they could just be Carlos and Jake and that was enough.


End file.
